


In Unspoken Things

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: The loudness of the unsaid between them...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	In Unspoken Things

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Verbal

Mycroft Holmes watches them as they enter the scene…

It was screamed in unspoken things...

The way they approach a police line. Sherlock lifts the tape high and then will let it go, all without breaking stride or looking, always knowing John is by his side.

John rarely takes his hands out of his pockets any more knowing the line will be held up by Sherlock for him to pass under.

When being handed a coffee or tea in anything with a handle, Sherlock always ensured the handle on the left side for him.

John doesn’t ask, there’s a point when he’ll shove a sandwich, at minimum a sweetened coffee or tea, in Sherlock’s hand and Sherlock may shoot him an exasperated look, but he’ll consume it without words.

Sherlock only held a door open long enough for John to pass, whoever was behind him was either met by nearly six feet of impasse or door in the face.

John always visually scans a room before Sherlock enters.

Even if Sherlock often dismisses them, John’s opinion is not just asked, but honestly considered first. Which makes the times when Sherlock heeds it, even with a stinging back-handed compliment attached, all the more special.

When Sherlock senses he may have crossed a line, he looks to John for cues.

When John simply glances at Sherlock and the genius will know to take it down or let it rip.

The two will examine a body at a crime scene, then look up and glance at each other in such a way you know that one, usually Sherlock, just had an inappropriate thought that the other, usually John, is trying to keep decorum and then they look away.

So much was spoken yet unsaid...

Gregory Lestrade watches them as they leave the scene…

“How in the bloody hell do they not know that they are in love with each other?” Greg wonders aloud in non sequitur to Mycroft over dinner, passing him the salt shaker before he can ask. “Why don’t they just say something?”

Mycroft signals for Greg’s water goblet to be refilled just as it empties, and looks at him with an arched brow, knowing exactly of whom he speaks, “I have no idea. It is frustrating.”

The two men look toward each other silently, then away and continue their meal.


End file.
